


Don't give up, give in

by Quagswagging



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Anal Sex, Awkwardness, Control Issues, Cuddling & Snuggling, Foursome - M/M/M/M, Gentle Sex, Handcuffs, Kissing, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-12
Updated: 2019-05-12
Packaged: 2020-03-01 12:28:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18800350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quagswagging/pseuds/Quagswagging
Summary: Max has trouble giving up control, even when he's with the man he loves most.Daniel tries to help him, perhaps using unconventional methods.(an unlikely foursome fic no one asked for ;))





	Don't give up, give in

**Author's Note:**

> Started writing this weeks ago, forgot about it, and then found it in my drafts, so here is the finished product!

“Dan, are you in your hotel room?” Max’s husky voice sounded through his phone. Daniel sighed, stretching out contently on his bed.

“Yeah, I am, why?” he answered, He could hear Max shift uncomfortably on the other side of the phone, knew the Dutchman would prefer not saying it out loud what he needed. 

“I’m… you know…” Max’s words faltered, and he sighed. Daniel hummed.

“Tell me, Maxy…” he purred softly. He could hear Max draw in a shaky breath.

“I want to fuck you.” Max bit out eventually, obviously feeling uncomfortable with Dan’s pushiness. Dan tutted, not speaking for a moment.

“I could use some relaxation too, but how about we do it a little differently this time around?” he said eventually. He had been waiting for this moment for a while now, and even though he knew Max would be hesitant, it was for the best.

“What do you mean?” Max asked, insecurity in his voice now. Dan hummed.

“You somewhat trust me, right?” Dan said, knowing Max would never admit it. “Come over, I promise I won’t hurt you.” he didn’t wait for an answer, didn’t want Max to ask more questions, and hung up on him.

He quickly send 2 texts, ignoring the confused messages send him, asking for more information. Max would just have to trust Dan had good intentions with this.

It was almost an hour later when there always a tentative knock on his door. Daniel took his time walking over and opening the door, seeing Max waiting nervously on the other side. The Dutchman’s cheeks were flushed slightly, but it seemed he wasn’t going to back down so soon.

He stepped forwards, hands clutching Daniel’s sweater as he tried to pull him into a kiss. Daniel lightly placed a hand on Max’s throat, keeping him at a distance.

“No, love, today we play by my rules.” he purred. Max let out a soft sound, eyes wide, swallowing thickly against Dan’s palm. 

“I… what does that mean?” he muttered. Daniel stepped aside to let him into the room, closing the door behind them. He let his eyes drag over Max’s body, making the young man shiver.

“I thought it was time you finally learn.” Dan whispered. “To trust me, to give in.” he placed his hand on the back of Max’s neck, pulling on the soft hairs on the nape of the Dutchman’s neck to tilt his head back. Max moaned, closing his eyes and giving into the pull, but then wildly tried to pull away once he realised what he was doing.

“N-no!” he breathed out shakily. Dan kept his hand on the back of Max’s neck, but lessened the pressure, only brushing his thumb over Max’s neck in slow circles. 

“I won’t hurt you, we can stop whenever you want “ Daniel soothed. Max hesitated, but then took a deep breath and gave Dan a small nod. Daniel smiled and drew him into a gentle kiss. Max hesitantly parted his lips for him, letting out a soft noise as Dan’s tongue swiped into his mouth.

When he pulled away from Max’s lips, Daniel was surprised by how open and vulnerable Max’s expression was, the Dutchman gasping softly as Daniel brushed his fingers over Max’s cheek.

“Get on your knees.” Daniel whispered. Max’s brow furrowed and he tensed.

“N-no…” he breathed out, but he didn’t move away from Daniel’s touch. Daniel let out a slow breath through his nose. 

“On your knees, Max.” he said more firmly. Max shook his head ever so slightly. Daniel knew this was going to push Max right out of his comfort zone. Max struggled giving up the control, normally only topping Daniel, or in rare cases when he wanted Dan inside of him, he would straddle Dan’s hips and ride him. He would never be under Daniel, and would never even consider getting on his knees for the Aussie, all the blowjobs he gave Daniel were only ever done laying sprawled over the bed, where he could be in charge. 

“Daniel…” Max whimpered, blue eyes begging the Aussie. 

“Safeword the usual again? Helmut Marko?” Daniel asked, pressing a kiss to Max’s jaw. Max wrinkled his nose up a little and nodded, but did not say the safeword. Instead he swallowed thickly and moved to kneel down on the floor, his hands clenched into fists at his sides. Daniel softly carded his fingers through Max’s hair, before he opened his belt with swift movements. 

“Go on then, honey.” Daniel purred. Max swallowed thickly but reached out, pushing Daniel’s jeans down a little and hooking his fingers around the waistband of Dan’s boxers. He pulled them down slowly, eyes staying focused on Dan’s face. Max let out a soft noise as Dan’s cock sprang free, tongue poking out between his lips as he leaned closer.

Daniel groaned as Max’s lips pressed against the tip, the Dutchman’s tongue lapping over the slit. Max hummed softly, eyes fluttering closed momentarily. Daniel pushed his fingers into Max’s hair, urging him a little closer.

“Open your mouth for me.” Daniel said softly. Max against seemed like he was going to refuse but then parted his lips, fingers digging into Daniel’s thighs as the Aussie thrusted into his mouth. Max gagged slightly and tried to move away, but Daniel kept him in place with one hand on the back of his head.

“Just breathe…” he whispered. Max relaxed slightly. “Good boy.” Daniel purred contently at him. Max moaned, blue eyes wide as he looked up at Daniel. His plump lips were stretched perfectly around the girth of Daniel’s cock, and the heat of the Dutchman’s mouth was almost too much.

“You were made for this.” Daniel groaned, bucking his hips slightly. Max shuddered, nails scratching over Dan’s thighs. Dan pushed max away a little reluctantly, letting his cock slide from Max’s mouth. Max drew in a deep breath, his lips wet with saliva as he looked up at Daniel.

“W-was that okay..?” Max asked. Daniel urged him to stand up, wrapping his arms around him as he drew him into a kiss, groaning as he licked into Max’s mouth.

“You’re fucking perfect.” he growled in Max’s ear, the Dutchman moaning and desperately clutching onto him as Dan opened Max’s jeans and pulled the young man’s leaking cock out of his boxers. 

“You’re so hard for me.” Daniel whispered hotly in Max’s ear, gently stroking him

There was a knock on the door, and Max tensed, hands moving down to cover himself on instinct. Daniel caught his hands, just as they heard the click of the lock opening. 

“Dan…” Max whispered anxiously, head turning to the door as he struggled against Dan’s grip. Daniel moved his hand, fingers wrapping around Max’s length again and letting it slide against his own cock. 

“That looks hot.” a distinctly Spanish voice called out from the door. Max swallowed thickly when he saw Carlos walking in, followed by Pierre. Carlos’s hips were swaying confidently as he walked over, but his face was soft as he pressed up against Max’s back, face nuzzling into the crook of the Dutchman’s neck.

“Missed you.” he whispered as Max relaxed back into him. Pierre seemed unsure what to do and where to look. His eyes flickered between Max’s and Dan’s cock still encircles by the Aussie’s hand, while he swallowed thickly.

Carlos rolled his eyes and grabbed Pierre’s wrist, pulling him closer and tugging and the hem of his shirt.

“Off.” he muttered, while starting to undress as well. Daniel raised an eyebrow at Max, who seemed a little flustered.

“All okay?” he muttered. Max nodded and wordlessly pulled at Daniel shirt.

It was momentarily a little awkward when they were all undressed, everyone looking at Max expectantly, who, in turn, was looking at Daniel.

“I…” Max sighed and looked away, before slowly walking to the bed and climbing on, rolling onto his stomach and pushing his ass up with a pur. “I trust you, a-all of you.” he whispered. Daniel smiled at him, before walking over, grabbing some fur lined handcuffs and a blindfold.

“N-no…” Max gasped, rolling onto his back and away from Daniel. “No blindfold.” he added with a shudder. Daniel put it away and nodded.

“No blindfold.” he agreed. Max whimpered and rolled closer, holding out his wrists. Daniel smiled and kissed him softly, before pressing kisses to both his palms. 

“I’m proud of you.” Dan whispered, linking the handcuffs around Max’s wrists, the cuffs hooked around the bed frame. Max smiled shakily.

“I’m trying.” answered, a determined look on his face. Daniel pressed a kiss to his forehead, before moving aside.

“Carlos..?” Dan called the Spaniard over. Carlos was there instantly, not seeming bothered at all by being nude and in this situation. He crawled onto the bed, placing a hand on Max’s thigh before leaning in to brush his lips over Daniel’s, humming as the Aussie kissed back. He pulled away when Max tensed under his hand.

“Carlito…” Max whispered, trying to push himself up to be closer. Carlos straddled the younger man’s hips, leaning down to bring their lips together, Max’s face cradled between his hands.

“We’re gonna make you feel good, mi vida.” Carlos whispered, moving down Max’s body. He paused at the man’s nipples, paying special attention to them as he knew Max was sensitive there. Max gasped, his back arching of the bed. Carlos groaned, pushing him back down again.

“So responsive…” he whispered, slowly pushing Max’s thighs apart. Daniel handed the Spaniard a bottle of lube, before kneeling down to where Pierre was sitting on the end of the bed. 

“Okay?” he asked. Pierre nodded.

“Just overwhelmed.” he muttered a bit shyly. Daniel smiled, slinging an arm around the younger man’s shoulders.

“You can stop any time you want, but you are free to stay.” he whispered, before focussing back on Carlos and Max.

Max was gasping softly as Carlos moved two fingers in and out of him, his eyes not leaving Carlos’s as the Spaniard whispered to him. Max shuddered, rocking his hips down.

“I want you inside of me.” he told Carlos. Carlos smiled at him, pressing a kiss to the tip of Max’s nose. 

“Ssh, you’re almost ready.” he answered, scissoring his fingers to make sure he wouldn’t hurt Max later. Max looked over Carlos’s shoulder to Daniel, biting his lip. Daniel smiled encouragingly, his arm still wrapped around Pierre’s shoulders to give the Frenchman some comfort.

“You two look gorgeous together.” Dan purred at Carlos and Max as Carlos crawled over the Dutchman. Max whimpered and hooked his legs over Carlos’s waist, crying out as the Spaniard pushed into him.

“Ssh cariño, sorry I-I didn’t mean to hurt you.” Carlos stuttered, arms trembling as he kept himself up above Max, not moving as he gave Max time to adjust. 

“D-did not hurt…” Max sighed. “I’m okay.” he tugged on the handcuffs, clearly wanting to wrap his arms around Carlos too, but eventually settled for pushing himself up a little to nudge his nose against Carlos’s. Carlos smiled and pressed a quick kiss to his lips, before slowly starting to move his hips. 

“You feel so good… Can’t believe we haven’t done this before.” Carlos whispered, steadily thrusting in and out of the younger man. Max gasped, moving to meet Carlos’s thrusts.

“Chilli…” Max sighed as the Spaniard’s thrusts became more frantic. Carlos leaned in and brought their lips together again, gasping into Max’s mouth as he came. Max whined and shuddered, pushing his hips up in search for friction for his rock hard cock. Carlos stayed out of reach as much as he could.

“You still have to last, babe.” Carlos whispered, trying to catch his breath before slowly pulling out. Max sighed, turning his head to look at Pierre. Pierre bit his lip, eyes trailing over the Dutchman’s body, down to the way his thighs were spread open. 

Pierre crawled away from Daniel and towards the Dutchman. Carlos smirked at him, teasingly squeezing his ass as he passed by. Max smiled at him as Pierre awkwardly hovered over him a little.

“Hi…” Max whispered, shuddering as Pierre placed his palms on his thighs, pushing his legs up. 

“Bonjour.” Pierre answered. He hesitantly brought his fingers down, nudging them against Max’s hole. Two fingers slipped in without much resistance, and Max gasped instantly.

“Pierre, please…” Max whispered, back arching off the bed. Pierre leaned in and brought their lips together, sighing into Max’s mouth as the Dutchman willingly parted his lips. He curled his fingers a little, before slowly pulling them out again, offering them to Max. Max hesitantly, but allowed the digits to slip into his mouth, sucking Carlos’s cum of Pierre’s fingers.

“You ready?” Pierre asked softly, pulling his hand away and wiping it on the covers. Max nodded, chest heaving already again as he attempted to urge Pierre closer.

“You won’t hurt me.” he said as he saw Pierre hesitate. “Just... please, I need you.” he added, closing his eyes. Pierre swallowed thickly and pushed Max’s thighs apart a little further, kneeling between them. He pushed in almost agonizingly slow, keeping his eyes trained on Max’s face for any sight of discomfort. Max moaned languidly, already so sensitive after Carlos and so close to cumming, his cock leaking precum from where it was resting up against his stomach.

“Pierre…” he whispered as Pierre kept still. Pierre smiled nervously.

“Y-yeah, sorry.” he mumbled, before starting to move, moaning at Max’s tight heat around him. Max gasped, clenching around Pierre’s cock. This already proved too much for Pierre, who gasped and came with a shudder.

“S-sorry, meant to last longer.” he whispered awkwardly as he tried to catch his breath. Max whimpered under him, limbs jerking around a little.

“No!” he groaned, frowning as Pierre pressed a last kiss to his lips before pulling out. Max tried to hook his feet around Pierre’s thighs, patience clearly gone. “Come on don’t make me wait!” he whined, tugging at the handcuffs. 

“Daniel, you have to let me go…” he whined, turning to look at the Aussie as he still angrily tried to get his hands free. Pierre moved back just enough to stay out of Max’s reach, and turned to Daniel a little wearily. Daniel sighed, urging Pierre in Carlos’s direction before moving to Max.

“Ssh, my love.” he whispered, kissing Max’s nose. Max had tears in his eyes, a soft sob leaving his throat.

“Dan…” he whispered, chest heaving. Daniel knew this wasn’t about just the sex, that the loss of control had been too much.

“Come here.” Dan whispered,unlocking the handcuffs before pulling Max close, the Dutchman straddling his knelt form. Max wrapped his arms around Dan’s shoulders, nuzzling his face into the crook of Dan’s neck.

“Please… I wanna cum…” Max whispered, rocking his hips to rub their cocks together. Dan shushed him, moving his hand down to Max’s waist.

“Come here babe.” he murmured soothingly. Max let out another soft sound, hands trembling on Daniel’s shoulders as the Aussie’s free hand wrapped around their cocks, letting them slide together.

“You did so well.” Daniel whispered in Max’s ear. “I’m so proud of you.” he added, closing his eyes. Max’s breath fell against his cheek in quick gasps, the younger man clumsily tilting his head to kiss Daniel. 

They came at the same time, clutching each other close as they both spilled over Dan’s hand and their stomachs. Daniel was still whispering soft encouragements against Max’s lips, before slowly pulling away.

“I can’t quite believe you trusted me like this.” he admitted softly. Max smiled shakily.

“I love you.” he whispered softly. “So yes, I trust you.” Daniel grinned.

“I love you too.” he answered, as he gently pushed Max off of him and onto the covers. Pierre and Carlos shuffled closer, the latter holding a soft, wet cloth.

“Clean up service.” he said with a wink, running the cloth over Max’s stomach. Pierre sat cross legged next to them, having put his boxers back on already.

“So… do you want us to stay, or…?” he asked. Max smiled.

“Stay, please.” he muttered.


End file.
